El Sueño Número 80
by TYDaniel8022
Summary: ¿Qué se esconderá tras el pensamiento de la chica y qué hará para cumplir su sueño? Una historia de amor del 8096.
1. Capitulo 1: La Gorra y su Camino

***_Los personajes de a continuación no me pertenecen._**

****Por fin hice una unión de mis personajes favoritos de KHR!. Espero que sea de su agrado, y con esto damos inicio a _"EL SUEÑO NÚMERO 80"_****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La Gorra y su Camino<strong>

Un día con un viento muy fuerte, Yamamoto se encontraba practicando beisbol en el patio de la escuela, estaba solo, así que le tocaba usar el lanza pelotas, en su práctica hizo varios jonrones, en un golpe muy fuerte se le cayó la gorra, esta empezó a ser levantada por el viento, él al darse cuenta grito:

-¡Mi Gorra!

Él muy preocupado por su gorra fue corriendo detrás de ella. La gorra del guardián se encontraba a una altura considerablemente alta, él insistía en tratar de recuperar, hasta que el beisbolista se encontró en un parque, el cual le parecía conocido, pero lo ignoro. Su gorra empezó a descender, él a lo lejos la vio caer en una banca del parque el guardián de la lluvia siguió hasta que la encontró, en esa banca una hermosa niña la cual dormía como un ángel, él al verla quedo pasmado al ver la hermosura de su rostro, por un momento se olvido de su gorra. La niña estaba muy profunda, en unos cuantos segundos después recordó que la había visto antes, era otra de las amigas de Tsuna, en ese momento que el beisbolista se acordó de la guardiana de la niebla. Ella despertó, lo miro fijamente y se quedo perpleja, el beisbolista al verla despertar le dice:

-¡Hola! Eres la amiga de Tsuna ¿cierto?

Ella solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estabas dormida? Preguntó con una sonrisa muy cálida. Logrando con esto que Chrome se sonrojara.

Ella se le quedo mirando y no respondió, él al verla perdida en sus pensamientos le dice:

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Ah- Contesto ella

-¿Por qué estabas dormida? Volvió a formular la pregunta.

-M-Me quede dormida cuando intentaba descansar, ya que Ken me mando a comprar la comida- contesto casi inaudible excepto para el beisbolista.

Ella en su mente dijo:

-No puedo confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, no tengo el valor para eso

Ella comenzó a sentir más que un simple cariño hacia el guardián desde que la defendió en la pelea por los anillos.

-¿Tienes sed?, te traigo una bebida

-N-No es necesario yo tengo aquí

La guardiana muy tímida le ofreció una bebida a Yamamoto. Ella muy tranquila tomo otro.

El beisbolista por su gran amabilidad no paro de hablarle.

Un tiempo después llegó Ken

-Ahhhh, porque te has tardado tanto, ¡nos vamos de una vez!

Él le tomó el brazo y se la llevó halada.

-Adiós, Takeshi nos vemos luego.

Él pensó que nadie antes le había dicho por su nombre. Él al verla alejar también se despidió y se fue a su casa.

Mientras ella era halada pensaba que quería estar más cerca de él y conocerlo mejor.


	2. Capitulo 2: La Mirada con Ojos Amables

**Capitulo 2: La Mirada con Ojos Amables**

El beisbolista como de costumbre se levanta muy temprano, pero algo diferente sucedió en su mente no se podía quitar a esa chica con peinado de piña.

Al llegar a la escuela llaga la hora de las clases. El profesor informa que hay una chica nueva en la escuela. El profesor pide que pase.

En el instante que a la hermosa chica de cabello largo color violeta y dulces ojos color uva apareciera el guardián sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. El nombre de la chica era Nagi.

La hermosa dama se mantenía cabizbaja. Después de presentarla a la clase, el profesor le indico que se sentara en el puesto vacio junto al beisbolista.

Ella no quiso hablar con nadie, pero Takeshi insistió en conversar con la bella chica.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi. Dijo el muchacho.

Ella todavía continuaba con la cabeza baja.

Él insistía en hablarle a la chica, pero ella seguía sin dar respuesta.

-Como ya sabrán se acerca el festival de la escuela,…- dijo el profesor -… y la clase 2-A realizara una obra de teatro inglesa titulada "La Bella Durmiente".

Todos reaccionaron de forma distintas a excepción de Nagi quien no tuvo reacción.

-Los personajes serán elegidos al azar- Decía el profesor mientras sacaba una urna. Pero fue interrumpido por otro profesor que le informó que lo necesitaba el director.

-No se preocupe yo me encargo-

El profesor que entró tenía una estatura considerablemente baja casi la de un bebe.

-Empecemos por elegir a los protagonista- El supuesto profesor metió la mano y saca dos papeles –Los protagonistas son ******************

Todas las cabezas miraron hacia los protagonistas elegidos. Ellos sin saberlo quedaron perplejos.

*RING-RING-RING*

-¡Tsuna! No te parecía raro ese profesor- Dijo el guardián de la lluvia.

-_¡No se dio cuenta que era Reborn!- _Dijo en su mente –S-Si- le respondió.

-Yamamoto, no te parece muy difícil ser el príncipe-

-No sé, nunca he actuado en una obra. Pero no sé si la chica nueva pueda actuar como la princesa.

Al príncipe se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tsuna, que te parece si podríamos practicar en tu casa, invitemos a Sasagawa, Kurokawa, y a la chica nueva.

En ese momento Gokudera estaba escuchando.

-¡JUUIDAIME! ¡Como que van a ir a la casa del decimo sin su mano derecha! Yo también voy.

-Calma, Calma, aún así te íbamos a invitar- Dijo el beisbolista.

Yamamoto sintió que lo estaba observando por un momento. Voltio a mirar, y vio a Nagi sonrojada. Él se dirigió hacia ella y le comentó.

-Vamos a ir a casa de Tsuna a practicar la obra. Quisieras venir con nosotros.

Ella respondió con la cabeza un claro e inconfundible sí.


	3. Capitulo 3: El Suceso Esperado

**Este capitulo es muy corto, pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: El Suceso Esperado<strong>

EN CASA DE TSUNA

**-**Yo me encargare del vestuario- Dijo Kyoko enérgicamente

-Un problema menos- Dijo Yamamoto –Cada uno tiene su libreta a mano.

-¡Siiiii!-Contestaron al unisón

-¡OK empecemos!, Primero la escena de la bruja.

-¡PODRIAS DECIR MEJOR LA ESCENA DEL BRUJO!- Dijo Gokudera gritándole a Yamamoto XD

-Calma, Calma.

Tras una dura tarde practicando llegaron a la escena final.

-¡Oh! Quien es esa bella chica que está durmiendo allí, le daré un dulce beso para que despierte.

Yamamoto se fue acercando suavemente a los suaves labios de la linda chica.

En ese momento Tsuna recordó a Lambo y se pregunto dónde estaba.

Siguiendo con Yamamoto estando a escasos centímetros de besarla cuando noto el ligero sonrojo y nerviosismo de la chica, se acercaba cada vez más….Hasta que…..

-¡LAMBO IDIOTA!- se escucho la voz de I-Pin proviniendo de afuera pero ellos siguieron como si nada.

La habitación se lleno de humo y todos se quedaron tirados en el piso excepto Nagi quien estaba en la cama.


	4. Capitulo 4: El Misterio de la Chica

**Capitulo 4: El Misterio de la Chica**

Después de ese desastroso incidente cada uno se fue a su casa pero el beisbolista se dio cuenta que la chica nueva no tenia con quien irse.

-¡Nagi!... ¿Te puedo decir Nagi?

-Ahí- Ella contestó

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-N-No- Dijo en tono muy suave –Yo me voy sola.

-No me molesta, además quiero acompañarte.

-E-Está bien- Dijo la muchacha de pelo largo.

Los dos siguieron el camino a la casa de Nagi, pero Yamamoto notaba que era muy extraño ese camino, la chica de pronto dijo:

-Y-Ya estamos cerca, mejor vete ya a tu casa.

-Espera. ¿Me parece que te conozco?

-N-N-No, yo no te había visto antes.

-Pero yo siento algo muy extraño cuando estas cerca de mí.

El guardián la tomo de los brazos para darle un gran abrazo pero sin evitarlo la chica lo tomo muy agradable. El chico sin pensarlo dijo en un tono muy dulce:

-Chrome.

-Takeshi.

La chica sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, ella avergonzada salió corriendo, Él se quedo mirándola por un tiempo se dio vuelta y se fue a su casa.


	5. Capitulo 5: La Obra Comienza

_**Capitulo basado en Sakura Card Captor episodio 42 "Una obra oscura"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: La Obra Comienza.<strong>

Por fin llego el tan esperado festival, todo estaba preparado para la función. Cada uno tenía su traje puesto. Tsuna, Kyoko y Hana como las hadas (XD), Gokudera como la bruja y por último los protagonistas. La hermosa Nagi con un largo vestido color violeta, el cual relucía como una estrella, mientras que Yamamoto lucía un elegante traje color azul y en su cintura una reluciente espada propia de un príncipe.

El telón se abrió lentamente, todo estaba en calma, las luces iluminaban el escenario...

**Narrador:** Hace mucho tiempo en un castillo habitaba un rey y una reina. En un día muy glorioso una hermosa princesa nació en ese reino feliz.

**Reina:** Hoy celebraremos el nacimiento de la princesa, para todos los presentes, queremos que la pasen bien.

_(Entran las 3 hadas madrinas)_

**Kyoko:** Somos las tres hadas madrinas

**Tsuna:** Y v-venimos a r-regalarte

**Hana:** Algo muy especial a esta adorable princesa.

**Reina:** ¡Aha!

**Kyoko:** tendrá el don de la belleza que relumbrará como un arcoíris diiiiiiiiiiing

**Hana:** Una voz privilegiada como el cantar de un ruiseñor diiiiiiiiiiing

**Tsuna:** y-y-yo l-le r-regalare…

….

**Gokudera:** Muahahaha, Me he enterado que están festejando una fabulosa fiesta, aunque no sé por qué circunstancias pero a mí no me llegó ninguna invitación.

**Kyoko:** Quien se atrevería a invitar a una bruja tan perversa como tú.

**Gokudera:** ¿bruja perversa?/ _¿por qué no cambiaron el libreto?_/no sé de quién estás hablando.

**Reina:** No sabes cómo lo lamentamos pero nos dijeron que no le gustaban las reuniones felices

**Gokudera**: es vedad no me gustan las reuniones felices, pero lo que no soporto es que no me tomen en cuenta, pues entonces yo también le daré un regalo a la princesa. Todos los habitantes la querrán mucho y vivirá sana y feliz todos los días en el reino, sin embargo en el día que cumpla 16 años encontrara una rueca con la que se pinchara el dedo….!Y MORIRA!... MUAHAHAHA **(sale la bruja)**

**Reina:** ¡OH! Pero que tragedia tan horrible, la princesa ha recibido la maldición de la bruja perversa.

**Kyoko:** ¡que cruel fue!

**Reina:** ustedes no conocen un método para deshacer esa maldición

**Tsuna:** A-Aun no he entregado mi regalo a la princesa********** Cuando la princesa cumpla 16 años se pinchara el dedo con una rueca, pero ella no perderá la vida, ella solo se quedara dormida. La princesa podrá despertarse al recibir un beso de su amor verdadero. diiiiiiing

**Narrador:** El pueblo escuchó con atención la maldición de la bruja mala, el rey mando a quemar todas las ruecas del pueblo para que su hija no sufriera la maldición, los habitantes siguieron las ordenes y todas las ruecas desaparecieron del pueblo….Pasaron 16 años y la princesa se transforma en una hermosa mujer.

**Reina:** Princesa, princesa.

**Nagi:** S-Si madre. _(Entra la princesa)_ Q-Que se te ofrece mi querida madre.

**Reina:** Hoy celebraremos tu fiesta de cumpleaños, anda ve a cambiarte mi querida niña.

**Nagi:** S-Si como usted diga.

**Narrador: **La princesa regreso a su habitación, y en ese momento encontró una rueca, Se suponía que habían desaparecido del reino.

**Nagi:** ¿P-Pero qué podrá ser esto? _(La princesa se resbala y se cae sobre la rueca.)_.. Ayayay me dolió. _(cae dormida)_

**Reina:** ¡Oh, mí querida hija! ¡Ha muerto! _(Cae en sollozo)_

_(Entran las 3 hadas)_

**Kyoko:** Se equivoca su majestad.

**Hana:** La princesa solo se quedo dormida.

**Tsuna:** R-Recuerde ese don tan especial que le di cuando nació.

**Kyoko:** Solo nos queda esperar al joven que despertara a la hermosa princesa.

(Se apagan las luces del escenario y el público aplaude a las estrellas de la noche)

**Narrador:** Pasaron varios meses hasta que por fin apareció un príncipe en ese hermoso reino.

_(Entran el Príncipe)_

…**.**

**Takeshi:** Este debe ser el misterioso castillo

**?:** Estamos esperándote.

**Takeshi:** ¿Quiénes son? _(desenvaina la espada)_

_(Entran las 3 hadas)_

**Kyoko:** Nosotras somos las hadas madrinas, estábamos esperando ansiosamente que un joven valiente viniera al castillo

**Takeshi:** ¿Qué? _(bajo la espada)_

**Hana:** En este castillo se encuentra una bella princesa durmiendo

**Tsuna:** Ella sigue durmiendo por la culpa de una maldición de la bruja mala.

**Takeshi:** ¡Debe ser un sufrimiento muy grande para ustedes! Acaso hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar

**Kyoko:** Claro si deseas ayudar a la princesa de la forma más sincera

**Takeshi:** _(Levanta la espada)_ ¡Yo tengo esta espada y un gran valor, _(Baja la espada)_ les prometo que liberare a la hermosa princesa de la esa terrible maldición! _(Envaina la espada)_

Wowwww Yamamoto-Kun, ¡Aaaaahhhh! _(Fanáticas de Yamamoto)_

**?:** Muahahaha

_(Entra la bruja)_

**Gokudera:** Bienvenido a mi querido príncipe.

**Takeshi:** _(Apunta con la espada a la bruja)_ ¡Tú debes ser la bruja mala que hizo sufrir a la princesa!

**Gokudera:** ¡Lacayos acaben con él!

El príncipe lucho y lucho contra todos los lacayos como si no hubiera un mañana derrotándolos a todos sin dejar uno en pie.

**Gokudera:** ¡Muahahaha! Venciste a mis lacayos pero no podrás conmigo.

Una batalla hasta la muerte entre el príncipe y la bruja, fue muy reñida pero al fin hubo un solo ganador, claro está, fue el príncipe.

**Gokudera:** ¡A-Ah El príncipe me ha matado! XD

**Narrador:** Después de esa hazaña tan valerosa del príncipe, el fue corriendo hacia el castillo donde se encontraba dormida la hermoooooosa princesa.

**Takeshi:** ¡Oh! Hay esta esa bella princesa que posee la terrible maldición, le daré un dulce beso para que despierte.

El guardián cerró sus ojos acercándose lentamente a la chica, pero algo lo detuvo por unos instantes./Todo va estar bien/ pensó, continuo acercándose ella no se mostraba nerviosa y por fin llego el hermoso beso.

_(Se cierra el telón)_

**Narrador:** El príncipe y la princesa se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

Los espectadores aplaudían mientras el telón se abría mostrando a los actores quienes daban una reverencia.

El telón fue cerrado finalmente. Todo el público salió del auditorio, tras bambalinas se escucho una risa…


	6. Capitulo 6: Defendiendo a la Chica

**Por fin el capitulo 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Defendiendo a la Chica<strong>

La risa siguió escuchándose, era una risa muy conocida por la mayoría de los presentes.

-Kufufufufufu

-¡Rokudo Mukuro!- Grito Tsuna

El lugar se empezó a llenar de niebla.

-Kufufufu, Yamamoto Takeshi, Que te has creído en ilusionarte con Chrome.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Nagi, y en un instante apareció él en el lugar donde estaba la chica.

-¿Desde cuándo has estado aquí?

-Kufufufu, desde antes de la escena del beso.

-Es decir…..que…¡QUE YO TE HE BESADO!

Al beisbolista se le revolvió el estomago.

-No me importa lo que haya pasado, lo más importante en esta situación es…. ¡CHROME!

Mukuro pestaño y en un instante dejo mostrar el ojo con la marca del cuarto reino, el reino de asura. El fue directo hacia el beisbolista tratando de atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero él estaba indefenso.

En un instante Reborn apareció con la Shigure Kintoki y se la lanzo al beisbolista.

Con un movimiento rápido se protegió, al separarse Yamamoto continuo atacando.

-Shigure Souen Ryuu, quinta forma ofensiva, Samidare.

La batalla se puso muy reñida y peligrosa, hasta que el beisbolista uso el attacco di squalo y prosigue a usar el scontro di rondine.

…...

-¡DETENGANSEN!- se escucho una dulce y delicada voz

-No se peleen.

-Esa voz…- Dijo Yamamoto deteniendo su técnica

-¡CHROME!- dijeron al unisonó

- Mukuro-Sama no pelees por favor, Takeshi no sigas con eso. Mukuro-Sama Yo-Yo… ¡YO AMO A TAKESHI!

Mukuro quedo perplejo.

-Kufufufu, mi pequeña y dulce Chrome, si te hace feliz está bien, me retiro no quisiera interrumpir más. A y a ti Yamamoto Takeshi si lastimas a mi Chrome te lo devolveré mil veces peor.

En un instante todo se volvió niebla y Chrome apareció de repente.

-¡Chrome!- El beisbolista salió corriendo – *fiu* solo está dormida – dijo mientras regresaba a su habitual sonrisa.

-La llevare a mi casa-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les halla gustado hasta ahora y que lean muy motivados el ultimo capitulo.<strong>

**PD: No piensen mal en la ultima frase.**


	7. Capitulo 7: El Sueño Hecho Realidad

**Por fin el ultimo capitulo espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: El Sueño Hecho Realidad<strong>

Chrome despertó repentinamente al sentirse observada, abrió lentamente su ojo y lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro de su amado en frente suyo.

-¿Como dormiste? ^-^

-¡TAKESHI!- la chica se levanto de golpe completamente ruborizada- M-Me tengo que ir o/o

El beisbolista la detuvo agarrándola suavemente de la mano.

-Espera, ¿Te vas a ir así vestida?

Al escuchar eso ultimo dirigió su mirada a lo que llevaba puesto y noto que solo traía puesta una camiseta que le llagaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Por qué no tomas un baño?, no te preocupes ya traigo tu ropa. Yamamoto la dejo a solas (después de entregarle su ropa claro está) y salió de la casa. Deseaba estar a solas por un momento. Sin darse cuenta se dirigió al lugar donde encontró a Chrome dormida. -/¿_Que será lo que siento por ella?/_No me lo explicó.

Después de darse un baño, Chrome noto que Takeshi no estaba. Reviso toda la casa, pero no logro encontrarlo. Decidió sentarse para descansar de su dura búsqueda.

-¡OH! Pequeña ya estas despierta- dijo tsuyoshi al ver a la joven sentada- Si estas buscando a Takeshi salió, y no me dijo a donde.

-G-Gracias o/o- dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

La chica se levantó y salió corriendo -/ _¿A dónde abra ido? ¿Dónde estará?_

Por un momento la chica creyó saber donde se encontraba el guardián.

Después de un largo trayecto, Chrome se encontraba en el parque cerca a Kokuyo, corrió hacia la banca donde acostumbraba descansar, sabiendo lo que encontraría continuo. Cuando casi llegaba a esa banca sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir tan fuerte que le era posible escucharlo golpeando sus oídos, con solo pensar con lo que pudriera pasar con el beisbolista. Permaneció un tiempo sin moverse, antes de avanzar en dirección al banco, respirando lentamente para mitigar el agresivo palpitar de su corazón, cerró el ojo, presionándolo con todas sus fuerzas… Parpadeo dos veces antes de enfocarse correctamente, increíblemente se encontraba ahí, mostrándose con una expresión anormal para el alegre guardián, Chrome ni siguiera era capaz de creer su suerte.

-Ta-Takeshi

-¡CHROME!

-T-Takeshi yo quise…..-

-No es necesario que lo expliques, por fin comprendí mis sentimientos- El se levantó, abrazando a Chrome, tomo su rostro con extrema delicadeza. Y juntando lentamente los labios se dieron un dulce y tierno beso.

-Te amo Chrome...no...Nagi.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por haber seguido esta historia, perdonemen si hay algún error de redacción u <strong>**ortografía, como ya sabrán este es mi primer fanfic y espero que lo hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo al escribirlo e imaginarlo.**

**CREDITOS:**

**Corrección de la redacción: **Konatha.


End file.
